Itoh Sakura
Itoh Sakura (伊藤 桜) merupakan karakter original dari sebuah forum Role-Play Text-Based Indonesia yang berlatar belakang novel, manga, sekaligus film live-action asal Jepang berjudul Battle Royale karya Koushun Takami. Itoh Sakura bervisualisasi Seo Joo Hyun (SNSD) personel girlband asal Korea yakni SNSD (Girl's Generation). Mendaftar pada term 0 bersama sepupunya Itoh Bara dan menjadi salah-satu murid Seihou Gakuen yang terjebak dalam Program 1979. 'Latar Belakang' Lahir dari keluarga yang memuja-muja pihak pemerintah tak membuat kedua sepupu Itoh megikuti hal tersebut. Sakura dan Bara di besarkan dengan keras, dan tegas. Kedua orang tua mereka lahir dari keluarga yang memegang tradisi kuno yang kental, dan sulit untuk dipahami bahkan bagi anggota keluarga Itoh sendiri. Keotoriteran keluarga dari pihak ayah yang hidup di dalam kalangan militer, membuat pasangan sepupu Itoh berkembang menjadi anak-anak pembangkang yang melawan keotoriteran ayah-ayah mereka. 'Personaliti Karakter' Demure. Naive. Fervently sensitive about Bara Itoh; her commands? Just a mischievous idea. Jika marah ia lebih menyimpan dalam hati. Terbiasa untuk berbicara dengan nada kasar dan memerintah; sekali lagi, Sakura sangat jarang bicara. Sejahat apa pun orang itu, ia juga punya sisi terangnya. Sejahat apa pun cara bicara gadis ini, tetap saja ia memiliki sudut hati untuk menyayangi Bara dan Io. Ciri Fisik Golden brunette born. Ebon orbs. Ain't a carboncopy of porcelain; even epitome of imperfection. Lame leg; defect bone. Kakinya cacat sejak lahir, pincang karena kaki kanan lebih pendek dari kaki kiri. Memakai insoles—sangat amat jarang, sebenarnya. Wajahnya kalem tanpa ekspresi berlebih—jarang pula terlihat tersenyum. Mata sipit sendu, pipi tembam semburat ivory, hidung kecil mancung, kurva cherry blossom pink. 'Interaksi dengan Karakter Lain' 'Itoh Bara' ---- “L O V E… is when those same dandelion seeds become firmly rooted sowing its seeds and growing another dandelion on the spot. It takes a lot of energy to grow the dandelion like protecting it from the wind and giving it water and sunlight but it becomes very precious and beautiful in the end…” —Seohyun Mereka berdua merupakan sepasang sepupu dari keluarga Itoh. Orang tua dari Bara menitipkan anaknya pada keluarga Itoh di Sapporo untuk dibesarkan karena keluarga kandung pemuda itu mengalami sedikit kesulitan keuangan. Sakura merupakan gadis sekaligus anak satu-satunya di kediaman tersebut. Sakura tidak pernah berlaku baik pada Bara; tujuannya—agar mendapat perhatian dari pria itu. Dara pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya di atap sekolah, tapi gagal karena Bara lebih nyaman dengan status mereka sekarang. Terikat apa pun, mereka tetap bisa saling menyayangi, bukan? Selama berada di dalam zona program, Sakura sangat menantikan kedatangan Bara. Ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu, Bara datang bersama Hasegawa Kieru. Tanpa disadari, gadis Itoh cemburu dan memulai pertengkaran di antara dirinya dan gadis Hasegawa. Singkat cerita, Kieru beralih kelompok aliansi bersama Chinda Ayumu, Sakakibara Kaede juga Hayashibara Makoto. Akhirnya pecahlah sebuah pergolakan dua aliansi ini; menyebabkan Bara terluka parah. Di dalam sebuah pondok tersembunyi, Bara yang sekarat meminta Sakura dan Io untuk membunuhnya. Sampai akhir khayat keduanya, Sakura belum mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada pria yang ia sayangi tersebut. "Itoh Baka, hontouni—"'' Aishiteru'', "—gomenasai."* 'Sonozaki Io' ---- loremipsum 'Hasegawa Kieru' ---- loremipsum 'Jalan Cerita' 'Before Life' Penggerak imajiner dari gadis ini tidak menargetkan dimana Sakura (sekaligus Bara) akan ditempatkan. Hingga setelah melakukan posting untuk contoh roleplay, mereka ditempatkan di Seihou Gakuen. * Registration Form, contoh roleplay dan validasi sekolah 'Tahun Pertama' ---- * Stiff in Misery loremipsum * Who are you? starter: Hayagawa Mina loremipsum * an evidence loremipsum * Thus. loremipsum 'Program 1979' ---- * Rapat Kelas (Diskusi Field Trip) loremipsum * Field Trip Journey to Hakodate loremipsum * Orientasi Program loremipsum * Last Post loremipsum 'Out RP' ---- Jujuran aja: * Untuk feel Sakura saya sangat mengandalkan playlist keramat dengan lagu-lagu love sick by TTS, baby steps by TTS, dan baby don't cry by EXO-K (teaser version). * Sering banget di-troll, sayangnya saya nggak pernah marah adanya malah seneng diperhatiin. * Kebetulan saya sayang banget sama Sakura, nggak nyangka chara-nya bisa seberkembang ini. Uh yeah, semua ini tidak akan terealisasi tanpa teman-teman yang sudah main sama Sakura khususnya yang mau membangun plot dengan chara saya ini. * Sakura saya regis dengan alasan iseng, bahkan dari nama saja sudah banyak tahulah semales apa saya nyarinya. Ya, ada chara lain dengan visualisasi sama di forum tetangga dengan nama Sakura. PMnya temen saya, banyak yang kenal 'kan? Saya nggak niru sih, cuma males mikir aja kebetulan cocok banget sama visunya. Plagiat sama males beda, 'kan? /... Jadilah, si Bara cari nama bunga yang lebih manly; eh cocok. Gitu doang. Sejarah singkat yang panjang. * Sangking sayang sama Sakura (wah 4S /PLAKK), saya sampai buatin akun twitter. Tapi deactive karena alasan insecure /HAHAHAH * Bersama Itoh Bara menjadi penghuni tetap thread Error Report. Maaf Staff, saya merepotkan orz * Dari forum ini, saya mengenal lebih banyak teman. Dan kita sudah seperti saudara, keluarga, bukan sekedar teman online sesama RPer seperti yang saya dapatkan di forum RP lain. * Sementara saya buat wikia page untuk Sakura aja dulu. Mungkin dilanjut tapi Cho aja. Yang lain saya lagi males-malesnya dan belum dapat feel /CURCOL PRIBADI :)/ 'Lain-lain' *Terimakasih kepada Staffs dari forum BRRPF. Dedikasi ini untuk kalian. *Terimakasih juga PM Kusaka Takehisa dan PM Sonozaki Io; yang ikut seneng-senengan membangun wikia ini. *Kredit gambar untuk tumblr. Category:Seihou Gakuen Category:Gakusei